Something Good
by Muffin's Lilac
Summary: When everything has gone wrong for Scene, and everything she loved has disappeared, she's determined to keep the only good thing in her life that hasn't. [Scenetern 2(Scenechart)]
1. Chapter 1

In the past few years, everything had gone wrong for Scene. Indie decided finally that MyMusic was too mainstream. Shut the production down, sent everyone on their way. The second strike was when Techno called Scene up, crying, saying Dubstep had just disappeared. They never found him, and Techno didn't call again after that. Straightedge had gotten a huge job in France. Promised to visit, to call. Never did. House was robbed, they stole her phone, her computer, everything. That was fine. They could be replaced. But what wasn't replaceable was the numbers she lost. Especially Nerdcore's. When everything went wrong, she dialed his number, and he'd make everything okay in the few short minutes of time he had to talk between flights and meetings. After all, when you work a high end job for Nintendo, even if it's your dream job, life can get hectic. Friends can fade.

Even best friends.

Scene walks into a cafe, the same cafe she's been going to since before MyMusic shut down three years ago, when she was twenty-one. She orders decaf. That was the last thing Indie said to her, giving her "advice". _And Scene? Stay off the caffeine._ Maybe it was a joke, but that's not a note to end a long friendship on. Sure, he said "good luck" but that was to everyone. It wasn't special. It wasn't...good.

But since when did life give Scene anything good. If only all it took was that caffeine comment for her to realize that nothing has, or ever will, go her way. No. It wasn't until Nerdcore, her anime buddy, forgot his past that she remembered hers. She used to be okay with settling. Settling with the paid foster family with six other foster kids that were forgotten, too. Settling with the way people at school talked about her. Settling with the crying. Settling for a fake smile.

Why did Indie have to hire interns...

The barista sets Scene's cup down at the table she always sits at, the one she's sitting at now. The one that, if you look through the window next to it, you can see the abandoned warehouse across the street. The one right next to mainstream burger. The one that used to read _MyMusic._ The one that reminds her that everything good she ever had was in that company, and now that company is gone. The company she's at now, a print shop, isn't good. Nothing is good.

She sips her coffee, watches a bird build it's nest on the roof of the warehouse. At least someone will have good memories of it. But something that has never happened before shocks her. A man leans against the front wall, smoking a cigarette. When he's finished, he throws it on the worn and filthy mat at the doors.

No matter what has happened since she last stepped foot in that building, Scene refuses to settle for someone tarnishing the only thing she has ever wanted to remember!

She walks out the front door of the cafe, coffee still in hand, and runs down the sidewalk to the streetlight, and starts pressing the walk button furiously as the man starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Come on!" She mutters. The little man finally appears, and she suddenly remembers that she used to smile when he appeared. She rolls her eyes at what was seemingly stupid, and walks across the street. She runs towards the man, who is still walking down the long street.

"Hey!" Scene calls. He pauses. "Get over here!" But then she stops in her tracks, and wonders how wise it was to approach this man.

"_Scene_?" With disbelief, Intern 2 says her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Replying To Reviews:**

**Night Owl Revolution: There actually is a reason, and you will begin to find out this chapter. :O**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in years!" Intern 2 tries to hug her, but she instinctively stops him, and he backs away.

"What are you doing?" Scene asks.

"Well, normally I come here on Thursdays, but I had a meeting then, so I came on Saturday." He replies.

"No, throwing cigarettes on the ground near MyMusic!" Then Scene realizes what's really wrong with this situation. "Wait a minute, you smoke? Since when do you smoke?"

"Since my Aunt Beverly died." He replies with a sad smile. Scene's face suddenly flushes bright red, and something, bizarre as it is, is comforting about seeing Intern 2. "How are you?" He looks at her coffee cup, at the swiftly scrawled _decaf_ written on her cup, then at her outfit. "Decaf? Boots? A trench coat?" She realizes just how much she's changed since he last saw her.

"Wanna catch up?" Scene ventures, to change the subject from her differences, but at the same time, not wanting him to go. As much as Intern 2 smells like bologna, he-. Wait. He doesn't smell like bologna now. Maybe catching up is needed.

But not to Intern 2.

"Well, I was on my way to a meeting." Intern 2 says. "B-but, it was...nice seeing you again." He pats her shoulder, and she only touches his hand with her fingertips for a second before he turns back around, and continues in the same direction as he was.

Scene lets out a faint yet strangely familiar whimper before turning back around, and walking home.

The minute she gets into her apartment, she sets her now-empty cup down, runs to her room, and pulls all the clothes out of her dresser. Long dresses, skirts, and solid-color vests. Her mom's clothes. The clothes she got when her mom died to wear when they would fit. She realizes how much she hates the clothes. She loved her mom, not her mom's clothes. When did she start wearing these?

And her music choice: none. No CD's or posters in sight, no hair dye, she just curls her hair every morning or leaves it down.

Heart racing with anxiety, she runs to the spare closet in the hall, and pulls out every old box she hasn't touched in two years. Things labeled "clothes" and things labeled "music." Things that make her smile when she sees them. An old Fallout Boy CD. A Nyan cat shirt. How long has it been since she went on Tumblr? A year?

But then things start to hurt. She finds the shirt she last wore when Intern 2 left the company. The shirt she wore when she hugged Jeff goodbye as he left on his plane with a promise to come back in a few months. The CD she paused to answer the phone when Nerdcore called to say he was moving to Japan to work for Nintendo.

The jacket she was wearing when Indie said to stay off the caffeine.

Before she even knows what's happening, she pushes the box of clothes over, and starts shaking and crying. Everything good gone. And it's never coming back.


	3. Chapter 3 and fangirling over the finale

***breathes heavily* d-did you see...the MyMusic season finale...if not, don't read this chapter, watch the episode now...i'm trying not to scream because shh...spoilers. but let me tell you...if you like this story...you will like the ending...*gasps in for air* **

* * *

The next week flies past. Scene doesn't go near the spilled box of clothes in her living room. Doesn't matter. No one has visited her in over two years. On the next Thursday morning, despite going to bed at eight, she still finds it hard to get up in the morning, dreading looking at the empty coffee cup and the box of nightmares that both remain, not moved from where they were last Saturday afternoon after the incident with Intern 2.

"You alright?" A customer asks as Scene hands her a stack of business cards she ordered the week previous. Her eyes blackened underneath from restless sleep, her hair lazily pulled into a pony, it wouldn't be hard to tell something is wrong.

"Rough night." She lies. The customer nods, thanks her for her service, then walks away. And for the first time in nearly two weeks, Scene just wants to go home. She finishes the day, her uncaring coworkers not noticing that she's plunged even deeper into depression than before. She walks her bike, instead of riding it, and locks it up outside. After going inside, she walks over to the clothes pile, and starts sobbing. No matter how long it's been, it's impossible to forget that she once was happy. Even for only a few years, she was happy at MyMusic. And right now, there's only one thing left from that period of her life she can reach.

Worried about missing him, she races down to the old building, to find he's not there. Ready to burst into tears in public, she leans face-first against the wall, tears streaming silently down her face. She closes her eyes, willing that a runaway car will just hit her right now and everything will just be over.

"Scene?" His worried voice catches her attention, and she turns to see Intern 2 is right next to her. "Why are you crying?" Before answering, she just collapses into his chest, tears soaking his sweater vest, which now smells like tobacco. He holds her tight, until she backs away to look at him.

"I can't do this." She cries, then, seeing that this is the first time Intern 2 has seen her cry without mascara running down her face, she sobs harder. Change is hard. It's harder when you face it alone.

Intern 2, not being a forgetful man, walks her back to where he knows her apartment is, and by the time they reach it, she's calmed enough to unlock the door.

"Oh, Scene." Intern 2 sighs, seeing the clothes and CD's.

* * *

"It'll help." Intern 2 promises. Scene shakes her head. "It's the only thing that made you as happy as it did." The video is paused, and the moment the mouse is clicked, that familiar and loveable poptart cat will appear. But at this point, familiar is a reminder of pain. Pain from losing people. That's not loveable.

"It hurts." Sitting cross-legged on the couch next to Intern 2, who holds the laptop, she hugs a pillow close, wishing she could disappear.

"I know." He says softly. "There are things that hurt me, too, Scene, but if we forget our past we forget who we are. And that's what you're doing." _Maybe I want to._ She thinks.

"Let's do something easier." Scene says. She closes her eyes and thinks until she remembers the URL to her old college's website. "The English course. It's on here. Read it to me." Intern 2 reads to her, and she finds it's easier than she thought. No crying over thoughts of Jeff, no remembering the hours spent by the phone, waiting for a call. After he talks for ten minutes, Intern 2 stops.

"I'm going outside real quick." He says. Scene nods but, as he walks away, sees a small box poking out of his back pocket.

"You're going to smoke, aren't you?" She accuses.

"It's not a problem," Intern 2 defends, but his voice catches.

"It is." Scene walks over. "You started after your aunt died-"

"And she died after my mom did." He says. Scene tries to come up with another excuse, one that he _hasn't_ heard a thousand times, but her vocal cords don't budge. She closes her mouth and nods. With a throat full of held back tears, he finishes; "Thanks for understanding, Scene."


	4. Chapter 4

"So what about Idol?" Scene asks as the two sit on her couch. For the past ten minutes it's been silent, just staring at the box of tragic reminders.

"Hm?" Intern 2 asks.

"I mean, I was just wondering if you ever watch her show to, you know, see how she's doing?" Scene says. "I haven't, so that's why I'm asking."

"I watched it for a few months, but it was really hard to watch." He says.

"Why?" She asks.

"She's just...changed. I guess the fame got to her head a little." Intern 2 sighs, and leans back on the couch. Scene frowns, wishing she held onto her contact with Idol. Knowing that once Idol has gone in a certain direction, there's no turning her around, whether or not that direction is bad.

"Intern 2, is everybody gone for good?" Scene wonders, curling her legs onto the couch and leaning against his shoulder. He puts a hand on hers.

"Might be."

* * *

Intern 2 hugs Scene when it's nine at night and he needs to get home.

"Do you have to go?" She asks, knowing the answer. After all, she's asked this question too many times in her young life.

"Yes, but I promise I'll come back." Intern 2 says, looking her directly in the eyes.

"That's what everyone says." Scene says, thinking of Straightedge, of the lady at the orphanage promising her parents would be back someday, of Nerdcore when she saw him leave on his flight.

"Since when am I everyone?" Intern 2 smiles. "Call me anytime, I'll be there." Scene tries to comfort herself with the knowledge that Intern 2 has never been like anyone in her life as he walks out the door, taking the smell of cigarettes and the feeling of memories with him.

* * *

"Norma."

"Norma."

"Miss Haish!" Scene's supervisor yells at her as she dozes off in the back room. "What do you think you are doing?" Scene jumps up and nearly loses her balance.

"I'm sorry." She looks at the floor sadly. Her supervisor's eyes soften.

"Fridays are our slowest days, and we've already got two employees here." He says. "Go home, rest, and take it easy this weekend, okay?" Scene nods, and again, walks her bike home rather than riding it.

When Scene gets home, she sits on the couch, playing with the strip of paper that has Intern 2's phone number written in neat handwriting, worrying about the risk she'll take if she calls him. But she finally dials the number, and waits patiently through five rings before throwing the phone down upon hearing what his voice says.

_Hey! You've reached Melvin Munson. Leave your name and number and I'll try to call ya back!_

* * *

**Oh boy...**


	5. Chapter 5

**REPLYING**

**Night Owl Revolution: You will see. *chuckles quietly and evilly***

**iShineS3: I'm glad you like this story! And about the addiction to Scenechart, _welcome to the club. _;P**

**MORGAN: Ha ha, yes, must always beware of spoilers in the comments. And thanks for the kind review!**

* * *

"Gah!" Scene paces and throws pillows around her living room. One hits the sliding glass door that opens to the balcony, and a bird sitting out there flies away. She collapses onto the couch, blaming herself for trusting him, blaming Indie for starting then stopping MyMusic, blaming Nerdcore for moving to Japan, blaming everyone she possibly can for Intern 2 lying to her. It doesn't matter if he just missed one call. Jeff used to pick up every time. Then he missed a call. Then he missed another. Ignored one. Another. Then he never picked up anymore. Or when Mom and Dad missed that call from the school because they didn't pick her up. No warning there, though. Just one missed call and they had left. They were taken away. Stupid death.

"Scene?" Abrasive knocking on her door makes Scene stop, and she walks over and opens the door. She looks up at Intern 2, who has a worried expression when he sees the trashed room. Scene's eyes water.

"I thought you lied to me." She says. "You didn't answer the phone."

"I'm sorry, my cell phone died." Intern 2 says. "One missed call doesn't mean I forgot you, or gave up on you. Relax."

"I can't relax! Every time someone misses a call, they leave, you jerk!" Scene argues, hitting him. He backs up slightly, grabs her wrists and looks her in the eyes.

"I will never, ever lie to you." He says.

"That's what everyone says, too." She says, twisting her arms free. Intern 2 pulls her in and holds her close.

"I know the past few years our close-knit group has been falling apart." He says. "But you can't forget that I'm here."

"It's hard to remember when you smell like smoke instead of bologna." She sighs.

"I know, I've been trying." He says. "Now, if it'll help, do you want to tell me everything that's happened?" He walks her over to the couch, and Scene decides it will help. So she does. Talks about how the last time she spoke to Techno, Techno was broken, and she had no idea if she could ever be fixed. And that Jeff was obviously trying to abandon her, dodging her calls and blocking her on twitter. How Country would call her up every now and then to check on her, but she eventually found out that Country was struggling to stay on her feet; as soon as Scene figured it out and confronted her, Country stopped calling, and they lost contact. Nerdcore slowly climbed the ladder of importance to Nintendo, and slowly left Scene behind. She was sure he didn't mean to when it was first happening, but now nothing is certain except that her best friend forgot her. Metal never even tried to stay in touch, despite Scene desperately trying to get a hold of him for the first few months. And Indie. He called once.

"What did he say?" Intern 2 asks.

"He said he saw Jeff in France." Scene says. "Said he's some big shot, owns a company or something, but Indie found out that he left me. And he just wanted to see how I was, but it was like six months after he left me, so I said I was fine."

"But you weren't." Intern 2 says.

"I don't care." She says. "Seeing him wouldn't make things fine. Not after the way he tore us all apart. It's his fault. He didn't even properly say goodbye."

"Scene, reasonably, he couldn't have seen that it would tear us apart." Intern 2 defends.

"Are you defending him!?" Scene says, standing up. "_You_? He treated you the worst! Why do you still feel loyal to him!? I hate him, why shouldn't you!?"

Intern 2 sighs. "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**REPLYING...YES I WILL BE REPLYING TO REVIEWS MORE STEADILY. MWAHAHA YOU'D NEVER HAVE GUESSED IT**

**The Night Owl Revolution: OOOH feels. Thank you. Interesting things will be coming in the next few chapters. :o**

**iShineS3: Yes I do agree, I wish there were more MyMusic stories, more specifically Scentern 2(I WILL NEVER CALL IT SCENECHART, well, except in the description, because you know, the whole lack of stories and when people search- nvm) Anyway, I don't care if you put three paragraphs of rant in your review, I'll probably agree with it all. ;D**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?" Scene asks.

"That's just it. I don't know why I should defend him. He did take away all our futures." Intern 2 says. "Guess it's kind of a 'have to defend family' sort of thing."

"But he's not family." She says.

"The rest of them were." Intern 2 says, reminding the pair once again of how much they've lost. Scene decides she wants to be alone, so she makes Intern 2 leave. She changes out of her vest and skirt and into pajamas that are more comfortable, and curls up on the floor of her small kitchen, having a strange sense of reluctance to go back to the couch where just ten minutes ago she was sitting with Intern 2. Remembers the night Jeff made a nice dinner for the two of them. It was sweet. Less than a week later he was on a plane to France. And it was killing Scene.

And it's killing her again.

How long she sits on the floor reminiscing she doesn't know. But when she's done, she just drags herself to bed and lies there until sleep finally comes.

* * *

"Scene." A hand shakes her awake. Intern 2 is standing over her. She jumps back for a second, hits her head on the wall, then sits up rubbing the bruise.

"How'd you get in my apartment?" She asks.

"You really shouldn't keep a key under the mat." Intern 2 says. She laughs quietly.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"It's eleven am, Scene." Intern 2 says, somewhat flustered. Most likely with how depressing she is to other people. Scene sighs, forces herself out of bed, and walks out of her room, followed by Intern 2. She reaches for corn flakes in the cabinet before seeing a box labeled _scene_ by the front door.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Everything I could think of to help you get back to yourself." Intern 2 replies, walking over to it.

"What's in it?" Scene asks.

"You'll see eventually." He says. "But for now, we're starting small." He pulls out a package from a doughnut shop down the road. "I brought breakfast." Scene puts the corn flakes away and walks to Intern 2.

"What kind?" She asks.

Pulling one out, he replies; "Pink frosting, strawberry and marshmallow filling with blue sprinkles and powdered sugar. They thought I was insane when I ordered it, but they'd be even more surprised if I told them I was going to put whipped cream on it." He puts the doughnut back in the small pink bag and pulls out the can of whipped cream.

Scene shrugs. "That's too much sugar."


	7. Chapter 7 and apologies for MTR

**REPLYING**

**The Night Owl Revolution: Mhm. Intern 2 really does care about her, but this chapter...well, you'll see. ;-;**

**XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX: Thank you!**

**iShineS3: Really? you get excited when you see an update for this story? hooray! **

**Also, to anyone who is also reading Metal Town Rises, my other current MyMusic story, I've been super duper stumped, and I apologize for such a long cliffhanger!**

**If you don't read it, then none of that ^ made sense. TO THE STORY**

* * *

Intern 2's face is something Scene will never forget. The look of shock, combined with the realization on her part, is what makes the whole thing almost funny, and memorable. The fact that she hasn't touched a cupcake in months and has only half a chocolate bar for dessert items in her apartment, makes her realize something she didn't even notice was gone.

"'_Too_ _much_ _sugar_'?" Intern 2 repeats her words in astonishment. Scene thinks he's mad, until he smiles sadly. "I guess you're a lot different than I thought."

"Well, I'm not too different." Scene says. Intern 2 sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Scene notices his eyes are pale red, like he's trying not to cry. He hands the bag to Scene, and walks towards the front door.

"Intern 2?" Scene says. "Intern 2! Where are you going?!"

"I have to think. I'll be back." He says, then leaves, closing the door. Scene holds the bag in one hand, standing there for a minute before forcing herself to trust that he'll come back.

_Straightedge didn't come back._ Her mind reminds her. _Dubstep didn't come back. Nerdcore didn't come back._

"Shut up." She mumbles to her mind, grabbing a throw pillow and curling up on the couch with it. But her head persists.

_Your parents didn't come back._

"I said shut up!" Scene, well, throws the throw pillow, then sobs into her now empty arms, staining her pajama shirt with tears. "Oh gosh, my brain is right. No one ever comes back once they're gone." Wondering who she was even talking to, she drags herself to her room. She pulls out every blanket she owns, which is fourteen, and piles them on top of her while sleeping on her bed, hoping that for no reason will she have to un-bury herself.

Unfortunately, the intense growling in her stomach proves to be a valid, and a loud, reason for her to climb out from under the blankets. She gets up, walks out of her room, and glances at the couch, where she left the bag of donuts. She rolls her eyes, eats a bowl of corn flakes(aka the same breakfast she's eaten for the past year and a half) then crawls back into her bed, not seeing a reason to be awake at all.

Or, frankly, alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**REPLYING**

**XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX: Well here's more! Don't panic!(*whispers* _at the disco_)**

**iShineS3: Well, this one is a short one, but I will work on making them longer. :3**

**Smiley Jay: Nooo, don't die! But thank you for loving it!**

**The Night Owl Revolution: Curiosity- BE GONE.**

* * *

Scene wakes up, surprisingly, at eight-thirty in the morning the next day, Sunday, without an alarm. She drags herself out of bed to find Intern 2 banging around at the stove, eggs or something.

"Intern 2? What are you doing here?" Scene asks. Intern 2 slides the scrambled eggs onto a plate, and sits them on the opposite counter, which is kind of like a bar, with stools on the other side.

"I wanted to make you breakfast." He replies. "Also, sorry there's not a lot of eggs there, but you were almost out. Only two eggs." The toaster, which Scene doesn't use much, goes off, and Intern 2 goes to get it. He scrapes the last of the strawberry jam Scene has onto the lightly toasted bread, and puts it on her plate next to the eggs.

"T-thanks.." Scene says as he hands her a fork. As she eats, he pours himself a bowl of cereal. She waits until he's sitting next to her before she asks. "Where'd you go yesterday?" Intern 2 frowns, and pushes the cereal around his bowl.

"I needed some time to think." That's basically what he said yesterday, but Scene doesn't push it. When they're finished eating, Intern 2 walks over to the living room, which he must have cleaned up because the pillows are on the couch and the clothes and music are in their respective boxes.

"Sit down, Scene." Intern 2 says with a smile. She sits on the couch as Intern 2 walks over to the box he brought yesterday labeled with her old name. Pulls a CD out, then sits next to Scene. She reaches for the CD, but he holds it back. "Go get your laptop so we can play this." Scene walks into her room, grabs her computer, and walks back out. She enters her password, which is just 98a7w, the password on the padlock to her work. Scene remembers on her last laptop it was PanicAtTheNyan. When she actually had interests. After she enters the password, she hands it to Intern 2. He opens the CD slot, puts the CD in, and plays it. It takes her a second but she recognizes the lyrics of the song.

"_Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark, no one knows it's you miss Jackson"_

"Panic! At the Disco, _Miss Jackson_, second track on _Too Weird to Live, to Rare to Die._" Scene says. Intern 2 grins.

"Atta girl." He says. Scene smiles, enveloped in memories, some bad, but for once, most good. "Come on. Wanna dance?" Scene shakes her head, but is still smiling. Intern 2's smile tones down, but doesn't disappear. His phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" He answers. "Oh no, I'll be right down there." He hangs up. "I'm really sorry Scene, there was an accident at the acid factory. I have to get down there."

"You still work there?" Scene asks.

"Yep, co-owner of the company. I promise I'll be back, but it may take a while, maybe until tomorrow." Intern 2 leaves Scene with a smile on her face. For once, she doesn't doubt he'll come back.

* * *

Her phone ringing loudly jerks Scene awake at ten in the night.

"Hello!?" She says, kind of harshly. Not on purpose, of course, just the racing of her heart from being awoken with such surprise.

"Norma Haish?" A serious voice says.

"Yes...?" Scene says, wondering who would call her this late.

"Melvin Munson was in a car accident."

"What?"

* * *

**...don't kill me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Replying/I am an awful person**

**iShineS3: Good thing your tablet is okay! **

**XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX: Sowwy i made your morning bad.**

**The Night Owl Revolution: You can trust me, Night Owl!**

**SingingCupcake: I have updated! **

* * *

"He was hit by a drunk driver ma'am."

"What?" Scene repeats, still horrified.

"He is being brought to the Saint Vincent Medical Center. You can drive to the hospital yourself or an officer could drive you there." The other voice, which Scene now figures to be a police officer, says.

"I'll drive there." Scene says quickly, grabs the keys to the her dad's old car she owns but never uses, and hurries to the hospital.

_He won't come back._ Scene could swear her mind was laughing. The rickety old car doesn't usually go above 20 miles an hour, but somehow, it's driving at 52.

_Maybe something is looking out for me._ She wonders, her grip like steel as she drives. _Oh, if something is looking out for me, please look out for Intern 2. _As she pulls to a stop at a red light, she realizes she may have just said her first prayer.

The hospital is large and confusing, but she does reach the reception desk.

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you?" The lady says.

"My..." Scene pauses, wondering what to call Intern 2. Her friend? Yeah, that will do.

"I'm sorry?" The nurse questions.

"My friend, he was in a car accident." Scene clarifies herself as a nurse walks up behind the desk.

"Melvin Munson?" The nurse asks. Scene nods quickly. "He's in surgery, but we'll be sure to let you know when he's out. Can I get your name?"

"Norma Haish." Scene says hurriedly. The nurse nods, writes it down, and brings Scene to a waiting room. Scene looks around. There's three people in the room. A man is tapping is foot as he reads a magazine. A lady is on her phone, texting someone Scene assumes, by the fact that she'll type something, stop looking at her phone, then it will go off quietly and the lady will return to it. Finally, there's a woman, not even a woman- a teenager, maybe fifteen, sitting with her knees close, running her fingers through her multicolored hair. She's clearly stressed and worried, and starts fiddling with her black bracelet nervously with one hand, while the other holds her ear-buds tightly in a ball. Her thick mascara is smudged, and Scene realizes she was probably crying earlier. A nurse walks out, looking regretful, and walks to the girl. She stands, anxious. The nurse says something apologetically, the girl puts her hand on her mouth, and starts crying. The nurse offers comfort, which the girl accepts, crying into the nurse's shoulder. Scene is too familiar with that picture to not know what's happened.

The man who is reading the magazine rolls his eyes and scoffs at the scene, and Scene barely hears him mumble; "Over dramatic teen." Scene curls her hands into fists, and tries not to attempt to beat the meanness out of him.

"Jerk." Scene murmurs, and the man looks up briefly, but returns to his magazine. _I wish he heard me better._ Scene thinks.

Scene waits anxiously for nearly two hours. The teenager leaves crying, but Scene knows what will happen to her, that she'll have quite the hole to dig herself out of. The magazine man leaves, thankfully, and other people come and go. All the while Scene is waiting for Intern 2 to come out alive.

_Your parents died in a car crash. That girl's parents just died. Why on earth should God protect your precious Intern 2? _Her pessimistic, yet convincing, mind whispers. Scene pushes the thought away, and just in due time. The nurse from before, the one at the desk, walks over to her.

"Is he alright?" Scene jumps out of her chair. The nurse takes a heavy breath. Oh no. Scene knows that breath. The one people take before they have bad news, or news they don't want to tell you. The nurse at the old hospital, when she was seven. That said her parents were dead.

_Nerdcore, when he was promoted._ Her mind hisses, all these thoughts in the split second after the breath but before the nurse speaks.

"Well,"

"Just spit it out!" Scene cries, not noticing that the nurse had started to talk, and several people look at her.

"He's in stable condition, and he came out of surgery alive, but he may take some time to get back on his feet." The nurse says.

"Take me to him, please!" Scene begs. The nurse nods, and starts walking. Scene follows, and the two minutes it takes to get to his room are painfully long, even after two _hours_ of waiting.

"He's in here, ma'am." The nurse says. Scene walks in the room that says _409_ on it. Intern 2 is being given another blanket by a nurse. One leg is in a cast, but Scene can't see his torso. He has a thin tube connected to his nose, and his eyes are shut.

"W-what's that?" Scene asks.

"It's just oxygen, to help him breath." The nurse says before leaving.

"Wait-" Scene turns to ask the nurse more questions, but she's gone. "B-but is he gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine, Scene." Intern 2 says softly. When Scene turns around, she realizes it wasn't softly. It was weakly. She rushes to his side, brushing a string of hair out of his face.

"Oh no, Intern 2." She says. "What happened?"

"Drunk driver." He says, eyes not fully open. "I'm alright now. What time is it?" Scene looks at her phone. It's almost midnight. When she tells him, he says; "I'll be alright for tonight. Go home, and I'll see you in the morning."

"No!" Scene says. "I'm not leaving your side!"

"Okay, okay, Scene." Intern 2 says. Scene pulls the chair in the room next to his bed, and he takes one of her hands in his. "Just curious. What's my room number?"

"409." Scene answers quietly. Intern 2 smiles.

"One of my favorite cleaning...products...*****" He takes a big yawn, then winces. A nurse walks in.

"Miss Haish, I'm sorry but Melvin needs his rest." She says. Scene nods, kisses Intern 2's forehead, to which he smiles, and then she heads home.

* * *

***_409_ is a cleaning product in the US, but I'm not sure if it's in other countries. **


	10. Chapter 10

**You know what I'm doing in this little bold section already**

**iShineS3: Well, there's always next game, and if the season's over(I don't follow hockey) then next season! LOOK TO THE FUTURE, iSHINE!**

**XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX: Whoops. You better focus on school, Missy! Ha ha. By the way, I don't know if I've said this but you have a really cool pen name!**

**The Night Owl Revolution: Yes there will be some of that! (Also your mind went to a weird moment)**

**Abbie(Guest): Thank you so much!**

**Chelsea(Guest): That is so kind, thanks!**

* * *

Scene wakes up early on Monday, hating the fact that she can't see Intern 2 because of work. She gets ready quickly, pulling her hair into a pony, and dressing in her normal sweater and skirt. When she looks at herself in the mirror, for the first time in years, it doesn't look...her. She decides that she'll wear some of her old clothes. She changes into a _Panic! At the Disco _tee and black jeans; her old clothes are slightly large on her as she's lost some weight, and as she looks at herself in the mirror, she notices she's skinny. She's not surprised, after all the nights she just didn't feel like eating for no particular reason. She grabs her bag, and heads to work.

"Hey Norma, you look different." One of her coworkers, Alfred, comments on her clothes. "Any occasions?"

"None in particular." Scene replies.

"Well you still look adorable." He says. Scene smiles. She's never appreciated it much but Alfred is a real sweetheart.

As she goes through the day, she starts noticing little things. Like how the baby birds living in the tree outside took their first flight today. Or the pink ribbon necklace strung around a man's neck walking past the shop with his two bouncy kids. Or the fact that an intern from a company down the street- one that uses this print shop often -gets sent a lot and he always brings a couple peppermints because he knows several of the employees enjoy them a lot. Things that make your day a little brighter just knowing there's some good, some true love, or some thought in this otherwise cruel world.

She's jittery and her hands are shaking when she leaves work to go see Intern 2; she's unsure why, until she remembers her clothes. Intern 2 wouldn't disapprove, but she's looking forward to see his reaction.

It's 3:16 when Scene gets to the hospital and she remembers that because March 16th is Intern 2's birthday.

She knocks gently on his door before opening it to see him eating. She can't help but grin at the sight of him.

"Hey Scene, I slept through breakfast so they-" Intern 2 cuts off, and Scene frowns. What is it? Then he smiles and says; "Nice outfit."

"It just felt more like me." Scene says. That makes Intern 2 grin wider. He's really happy. He knocks back a cup of Jell-O as Scene pulls the chair next to his bed and sets her bag down. She's fine just sitting with him but he takes one of her hands in his and eats with one hand instead of two. When he's finished eating he sets the tray on the nightstand.

"So how was your-" He cuts off coughing, and it's a painful cough, Scene guesses from smoking. "I'm sorry. Anyway, how was your day?"

"It was good." Scene says. "Yours?"

"A lot of doctors asking me questions." He says. "But other than that, good. I mean, before you came in, I had french fries. They were a little soggy, but pretty good for hospital food."

"I'm happy you liked them." Scene says.

"Yeah." Intern 2 sighs. "I just really hope I'm not putting too much work on my manager."

"Oh, don't worry, you just need to get better!" Scene says, patting his face. Intern 2 sighs, and smiles. He looks directly in her eyes.

"You know, I came close to dying, Scene." He says. Scene tenses slightly, knowing this is serious conversation. "It got me thinking about goals I made and promises I never kept. So when I get out of here, I want to go back to church, and I would be honored if you would come with me." Scene smiles, and thinks about the small "prayer" she said when Intern 2 was in the accident, and she didn't know if he'd be alright. Well, he is, so she considers the idea. She nods.

"I would love to come to church with you."

* * *

**I feel, as sometimes on the internet religion/church can be a touchy subject, I should explain my reasons for writing this plot point. I just think that Intern 2 would want to go back to his roots a little, what with his near dying, and his parents and aunt passed, and in my head canon, his roots are in the Christian church. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 and important question at end

**Yada yada yada**

**iShineS3: *hands you tissue for your nose bleed eight days late* **

**PhobbyWriter: I'm sad you're crying but slightly proud of my writing abilities to affect people. *hands you a tissue also* **

**XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX: Muffins are not your favorite baked good!? *is abhorred* just kidding. I still like you.**

**Chelsea(guest): Mhm. Next chapter, dear.**

**The Night Owl Revolution: Okee dokee, no reason to be sorry. Also, about Alfred, *whispers* you look too deep into that, love. I thought about it when I was writing Chapter 10, but nah. I've got enough things planned for the story. mwahaha. MWAHAHAHA. MWAHAHAHA! what? it's how I laugh. ;)**

* * *

After two weeks, Intern 2 is released on crutches, with instructions to take it easy and to not put too much stress on his lungs.

"You'll be staying with me." Scene decides, slowly stopping at his apartment on Saturday evening. "I'll help you pack some clothes and everything, then you come to my apartment."

"And in the morning, we're going to church." Intern 2 says. Scene smiles, but as Intern 2 carefully gets out on his crutches, she frowns slightly. She's never been to church. Would like that like people like her? And what is "that"? Pretentious? Rude? Judging? These are the things her uncle said when she stayed with him for a year as a kid.

For the first year after her parents died, she stayed with her Uncle Simon. Simon wasn't even her godfather, but he was her only living relative, so the government sent her to his house in Oklahoma, two days after her eighth birthday. He was an alcoholic, but for the first couple months he tried for her. But when he got home at seven every night, she'd run out of her room to say hello, oblivious to how much he disliked her. And every night he'd pat her head in a friendly way, go to the kitchen, and pull out that large bottle. The little eight-year-old, on top of being dyslexic, was still learning to read.

"_What's Wishy?" I asked; it wasn't the first night; matter of fact, it had been happening every night for a long time. I just started to wonder, though. I wasn't sure if it said Wishy, but it kind of looked like that._

"_It's like your juice boxes for adults. But you don't want it now; with your disability and situation, I'm sure you'll be drinking plenty of it when you're older." Uncle Simon said rudely; I was used to it. Uncle Simon was always grouchy and shout-y. I didn't know what disability meant, but I loved my juice boxes. So grown-ups must love Wishy! And if I'd drink it because of my disability, then my disability must be super cool! Maybe it was like a superpower! Although, no one had ever been happy when they said the word disability._

_I decided my teacher would love to know I had a disability, both my normal one and the one who only helped me and a couple other kids. I decided to draw a big picture of a juice box next to the Wishy. I turned it in, and my teacher asked what it was. I proudly yelled out "Wishy! Uncle Simon drinks it and he said I will too when I'm a grown up!" After a couple meetings, I got moved to an even grouchier family._

When she was twelve, she thought back and realized what was really going on then.

"Scene, you coming?" Intern 2 asks. Scene snaps back out of her memories, and realizes she was just standing there for a minute. She shakes her head and walks over, helping the injured man unlock the door.

Intern 2 flips the light switch on, and Scene looks around. It's a small apartment, with just the small living room, bath room, and a small kitchen. The only furniture is a couch, a coffee table, and the tiny TV. There's a vented door on the wall of the living room that Scene assumes is a closet.

"Where's your bed?" Scene asks.

"The couch." Intern 2 says. "It's actually really comfortable. Anyway, I guess I'll give you a tour. There's the bathroom over there, shower but no bath, kitchen over here, and the closet is over there."

"I'll get your suitcase, then?" Scene asks. Intern 2 nods. Scene opens the closet. There's a higher shelf, on it sits four small boxes labeled "REGULAR PANTS", "RELAXING PANTS", "SHORTS", "SWEATERVESTS" and "TIES AND SOCKS", the ties and socks being the only larger one. Underneath the shelf there's about nine shirts hung on a bar with hangers. On the floor of the closet, there's one pair of shoes, which are sneakers -he's wearing his only other pair- and a box labeled "Office Supplies". Of course. A whole box just for that. Next to the box is his suitcase.

"So you just sit, I'll pack for you." Scene says. Intern 2 almost argues, but Scene gives him a glare that says he better sit. Unsure of how long he'll be staying with her, she packs three sweater vests and three shirts to go under, two pairs of regular pants, a pair of relaxing pants, the lone t-shirt and of course socks and ties to go with. For good luck, she throws in a pad of sticky notes.

"We're done!" She squeaks.

"Okay, I will just go get my hygiene care, and we'll head to your place." Intern 2 disappears into the bathroom for a moment, then returns. Scene takes his toothbrush and toothpaste and zips them in a Ziploc bag before putting them in his suitcase.

At her place, Scene puts him on the couch, with his suitcase right next to it. Once he's settled with his leg resting on a tower of four pillows, held with a blanket, she made him, she snuggles up to him.

"I'm glad you're here." Scene says. After a couple minutes, she looks up at him, as she is snuggled into his side. He smiles at her, brown eyes as inviting as ever. She sits up, lips parted ever so slightly, and leans in. Their lips meeting, and, despite being surprisingly cold, Intern 2's seem to belong on hers. She leans into the kiss, heart walloping against the inside of her chest, until Intern 2 pulls away slightly, face still not an inch away from hers.

"That was...unexpected." He says.

"Yeah." Scene agrees. Intern 2 grins, and kisses her nose. She giggles, her entire body feeling warm. She wraps her arms around his torso, and he puts his arm back around her shoulders. She leans against his slowly rising and falling chest, trying to stay still. She actually kissed him! She buries her face in his shirt, never feeling happier to be with him. Her body still shaking with joy, she kisses his cheek. His face feels hot, not in embarrassment, but in felicity.

After a little while, he yawns, and she realizes how tired she is, also. He leaves to get ready for bed in the bathroom, and she goes to her room. She changes out of her Fall Out Boy shirt and black jeans, and into a tank top and dinosaur shorts. She walks out, and Intern 2 is still in the bathroom. Just as she knocks, he opens it. Scene sighs sadly when he walks out in pajama pants with no shirt, revealing how underweight he is. She could tell before, but now it's really obvious. She adds that to her mental check off list. _Get him healthy. _

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. I'm gonna brush my teeth." Scene walks past him into the bathroom. She shuts the door, but hears him sigh.

"I need to talk to her about this."

* * *

**Hey! Muffin. I'm still here. Yeah. You're not getting rid of me.**

**Anyway, I want opinions, and from ALL my readers. Only about a third of my followers on this story actually review regularly, but I want all your opinions.**

**Anyway, the suggestion is that at the end of this story, some short time later, I have a sequel. I can't give away much without spoiling the end of this story, but it would be the same, I don't know, _universe_, I guess? So, would you be interested? If reviewing is too much time, just say "Yes" for a sequel, "no" for none. :3**


	12. Chapter 12 and it's a yes

**omg. so many reviews. I love it. let's gooo!**

**SingingCupcake: Yay! So many YES's! (btw, adorable pen name)**

**funpuppy725: Twice? ha ha, thanks.**

**iShineS3: Glad to have made you laugh!**

**PhobbyWriter: Don't spaz too much!**

**XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX: Yus! They did happen! PS: Good choice of baked good.**

**viet girl14: Well, thank you. It means a lot that someone likes how I write the characters, and that I (hopefully) do them justice.**

**Chelsea(guest): Glad the cliffhanger wasn't too stressful. (as you may have been able to tell by the reviews for Chapter 8, I'm not good at cliffhangers making people happy xD)**

**MultiFanficWriter: Best.**

**Screensaver.**

**Ever. **

**Night Owl Revolution: *pets dragon* I shall.**

**PS: I finally made the chapter longer!**

**PPS: I'm disappointed in the fact that no one caught the reference last chapter. I shall repeat it: Mwahaha. MWAHAHA. MWAHAHAHAHA- What? It's how I laugh.**

**Cookie to first person who gets it.**

* * *

Scene goes through her closet Sunday morning, looking for a frilly dress. She sighs. Just as she was getting back into her old clothes.

"Scene, what are you doing?" Intern 2 asks, walking over. He's fixed the severe bedhead he had earlier; must have come from sleeping on the couch. _I'll let him have my bed until he's better. _She decides. He pauses and adjusts the hand towel in between his arm and the crutch.

"Looking for something fancy." She sighs again. Intern 2 grins slightly.

"Just wear something nice, it doesn't have to be lacy or frilly. The church we're going to is more relaxed than what you've probably heard. Just don't wear, like, painting clothes." He laughs quietly. "Now, I'm going to cook some eggs for breakfast, okay?" Scene nods, smiling. As he walks out, she pulls out a plain black tee and denim jeans. She slips into converse sneakers, and puts her hair in a pony. She grins at the result; relaxed but not too...young. She skips out of her room, into the kitchen.

"You look cute." Intern 2 says.

"Thank you!" Scene squeaks. Intern 2 flips a serving of scrambled eggs onto a plate, and hands it to her along with a fork, before starting his own omelet.

"So, I looked it up last night, and the church I went to when I was in junior high is forty-five minutes from here." He says. "I was planning to go to another one, until I found this. It'll be a long drive, but I really want to see it."

"M'kay." Scene says. She looks down at her eggs, still anxious about this whole idea of Christianity. Would God like her? Well, He liked her enough to save Intern 2 from the car crash. Besides, this is obviously important to Intern 2, and after all he's done for her, she decides it's her turn to do something for his happiness. It'll be...good. She smiles to herself, still looking at the eggs.

"What?" Intern 2 says, chuckling as he scoops his finished egg onto a plate.

"Nothing, just thinking." Scene says, eating her last bite of eggs. She puts her plate in the sink, and Intern 2 puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Scene, I want to talk to you." He says. Scene swallows her anxiety, then nods. This is it. Any questions they have for each other, now is the time. But truthfully, she doesn't want to ask. Intern 2 places his plate down on the counter, and walks her to the couch. He sits her down, and looks her in the eyes.

"Give it all you've got."

"Alright, Scene." Intern 2 takes a deep breath. She knows this must be difficult for him, too. Bringing back things he thought were lost to him. "People will be friendly and will want to talk, so you should know that. You don't have to sing during Worship, and you don't have to take part in prayer. But if you want to, definitely do so, okay?" She nods slowly. "Any questions?"

"Will...will these people...will God...will they like me?" Scene asks, wincing when Intern 2 laughs softly.

"Of course, Scene. God loves everyone." He says, as if it were obvious. Scene hugs him quickly, then stands.

"Lets go."

The drive there seems to go by quickly. The church, which looks to be very crowded as people move about, has two buildings, and a parking lot.

"The small building is for the kids, the Sunday services for under high school." Intern 2 explains. "Looks like the nine o'clock service is leaving. We made it at the perfect time." He parks his car, and puts his hand on hers. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Scene says, more confidently than she feels. They get out of the car, and walk up to the church. Intern 2 lights up when he sees an older man talking to a young couple and their baby. They walk over just as the couple is walking away.

"Hello, Pastor Colin." Intern 2 says. Scene stays slightly behind him; not hiding but not as outgoing as she once was.

"Hello, what's your-" He pauses. "Wait a minute." Intern 2 grins and lights up more as the Pastor recognizes him. "Melvin Munson, I can't believe it!"

"I'm back!" Intern 2 hugs him.

"I haven't seen you since you were fifteen, Melvin!" Colin exclaims. He sees Scene.

"This is Norma." Intern 2 says. Warming up knowing Colin is so kind, Scene eagerly shakes his hand.

"Hello, I'm Colin Wilson." Colin shakes Scene's hand firmly, but kindly. Scene decides she likes it at the church already. She just hopes they like her, too. "So Melvin, what happened to you?" He motions to his leg.

"Car accident." Intern 2 says.

"Ah, well thank God you weren't hurt worse." Colin says. Intern 2 nods, and Scene considers what Colin just said. She's heard people say "Thank God" before, but not from someone who is actually religious. Not that she's hung out with that many religious people. But anyway, somehow it seems different. Genuine, like he's actually grateful to a higher existence.

"Looks like everyone is going in." Intern 2 comments.

"Well, I'm not speaking today, I rarely do as old as I am," Colin says. "So why don't you sit with me and my wife?" For some reason she can't explain, Scene feels really happy he asked.

"Sounds great, thank you so much!" Intern 2 says.

"Jamie, look who has come back." Colin says. Jamie smiles, and hugs Intern 2.

"Melvin! It's been too long!" She says. She turns and shakes hands with Scene. "I'm Jamie Wilson."

"Norma." Scene says, grinning. Jamie scoots down two seats, Colin sits next to her, then Intern 2, then Scene on the end. She finally starts looking around. There looks to be about 500 chairs, and most of them are filled. In the back, there is a small desk-thing which someone uses to control the projection on the screen above the stage, and the speakers and microphones. On the stage, four people who look like a band- two are holding guitars, one walks over to the drum set, and one goes to a keyboard -get ready. Another guy walks up to the microphone.

"Alright everyone, welcome. I'm Pastor Michael, if you don't know me." He says. "We're about to start our worship session, and...let's get excited, okay? Time to praise the Lord!" Scene listens to the excitement in his voice, and smiles at his passion. She tunes out the rest of what he says, and finds it hard to concentrate while everyone is singing and clapping. She does notice it's a lot more upbeat than her Uncle Simon had implied, though. She looks at Intern 2. He's singing with his eyes closed; she listens to his voice, and finds that while he has no spectacular talent, he's not half bad.

After the "Worship" as Pastor Michael referred to it as, he comes back up, and says; "Before you go back to your seats, why not take a moment and greet someone new?" Scene tenses. Too many new people. Luckily, no one seems to notice her before they're sitting back down.

Pastor Michael starts his sermon, and Scene starts getting more anxious, and finds it hard to pay attention in her chair. She taps her foot, but is gentle so that it's silent. After the service, everyone either stays in the room to chat, or goes outside.

"So what did you think of church?" Intern 2 asks her when Colin and Jamie go to speak with Pastor Michael. They start walking out.

"It was nice, but kinda slow moving." She says truthfully, albeit slightly sugar coated. The word she wanted to use was "boring", but knew that might hurt him. She'd never want to hurt the best thing to ever happen to her.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Intern 2 promises as Colin and Jamie walk over. "Oh hey, we were just about to get home."

"Well it was nice having you back, Melvin." Jamie says. "Make sure to rest that leg."

"Will do, thank you so much for welcoming me back so easily." Intern 2 says.

"And your old friend from seventh grade comes here for the nine o'clock service, so maybe if you come then, you'll see him." Colin says. Scene wonders if he only had one friend; based on what he revealed about his childhood during MyMusic, it hardly surprises her.

"Old friend, I don't recall." Intern 2 says.

"You don't remember Alfred Sperling?" Colin says. Intern 2 seems to remember, but Scene definitely does.

"Alfred Sperling, he works at the same print shop as me!" She says.

"Really?" Intern 2 says. "I guess we'll definitely have to come to the nine o'clock service next week." Scene nods happily, although she'll see Alfred before then at work. They say goodbye, and head back to the car. She has a skip in her step, so she's slightly in front of them when Colin tells Intern 2 something in a low voice.

"You make sure to take care of her. She's a keeper."

* * *

**For the record, I wrote this according to my experience with church. So, if it's different than what you may have thought, that's why.**


	13. Chapter 13 (OVER FIFTY REVIEWS :O)

**Hello again! A short chapter, but I haven't updated in half a month, so ya know. Also, last chapter the story passed 10k words, and, wait for it, 50 reviews! That makes it my most reviewed story ever! Thank you so much guys! Iiiii love you guys, a lot, like really. Like, like, rawr rawr rawr status, like seriously, like, rawr 3(that last part was a reference to Boxxy)**

**SPEAKING OF REFERENCES. Loco. Uno. Laughs. Like. Mwahaha. my goodness.**

**ANyWAY. reviews**

**SingingCupcake: Yes, I do! I found Lainey through MyMusic, but Jack was the _very_ first youtuber I ever watched! He's the _reason _I found MyMusic. **

**PhobbyWriter: Uuuupdaaatedd**

**iShineS3: Ha ha, okay.**

**XxYTTxX: Done. Thanks!**

**my bff is a vampire freak: Sweet! And I have heard "I Can Only Imagine" but not the aforementioned one. I'll have to look that up.**

**Chelsea(guest): Ooh, close. **

**FebruarySnow(guest): I've never heard of them, actually.**

**Night Owl Revolution: Tee hee, you'll see. **

* * *

"Alfred!" Scene shouts happily as she walks into work on Monday. Alfred walks over from the back.

"Hey Norma, I was just about to open up." He sees her smile. "You look happy."

"I am! I went to church for the first time with my boyfriend yesterday, and-"

"Wait, hold up honey bunch." Alfred says, stopping her words. "Boyfriend?" Scene pauses; it just kind of came out in her excitement. But the fact that she doesn't doubt herself using that word propels her excitement further.

"Yes! Anyway, we went to church and the pastor, Pastor Colin, said that Alfred Sperling goes there! That's you!" She says, jumping up and down.

"That's great, but why did he mention me?" Alfred asks.

"Because my boyfriend is Melvin Munson!" She squeals. Alfred's mouth opens in a wide grin.

"Melvin Munson!?" Alfred starts jumping with her in giddiness. "He was my best friend in junior high!"

"I know!"

"Hey, can you guys keep it down?" Another coworker, Trisha, says, poking her head around the door. "I'm filing things."

"Sorry Trisha!" Scene says. Trisha smiles and rolls her eyes before going back to work. Alfred takes Scene's hands and swings them around.

"So how has he been?" He asks.

"He's good, but he was in a car accident a few weeks ago." Scene says. Alfred gasps.

"No, is he alright?" He says.

"Yeah, but he's gotta use crutches." Scene replies, looking at the ground.

"Well, tell him I said to feel better- actually, I'll tell him myself on Sunday." Alfred chuckles happily at the thought of seeing his old friend again.

"Actually, he's getting his cast off sometime this week, he's just waiting on details." She answers. They hear a knock on the glass door. Scene turns to see a confused man pointing to the hours.

"Oops."

* * *

Scene skips inside her apartment, happy as a clam at high tide. She finds Intern 2 lying down on the couch, injured leg propped on a pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, how was your day?" Scene asks.

"Fine." His response is less than friendly but Scene shrugs it off anyway.

"Can I get you anything?" She asks.

"No, just peace and quiet." He bites. Scene walks over.

"Why the frowny face?" She asks playfully.

"I'm just not in the mood to talk, alright, Norma?" He says shortly. Scene's smile disappears.

"Alright, well," She sighs. "Today was pay day, so I guess I'll go grocery shopping."

"Okay." He says, no softer than before. Scene sighs again, and leaves, wondering why he's acting so differently.

Outside, she sits in her car, and stares out the window. Before driving away, she comes to a conclusion. The same conclusion that she now decides is the reason everything good leaves.

_Everyone gets tired of me._

* * *

Scene walks up to the check out line with a basket full of items, looking at the ground.

"Alright, thank you for shopping at Mainstream Market. Come again." The cashier says to the customer ahead of, then greets Scene. "Hello, ma'am."

"Hi." Scene says quietly. When the checkout is done, the lady taps her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asks warmly but with concern. Scene lets out a heavy sigh before leaving her hanging.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Hey Scene." Intern 2 says in an exhausted tone as she walks in. As she sets groceries down on the counter, he continues. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I've been so short and awful lately. But anyway, the doctor called me while you were out, to confirm that I'm getting my cast off Saturday."

"Okay, I'll drive you, then drop you off at your place." Scene says, ignoring his apology. Unsure of why, just hesitant to let it pass without him understanding that he hurt her.

"Scene," He starts. Scene huffs, grabs her keys, and walks back to the door.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you tonight."


End file.
